Percepción extrasensorial
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Un antiguo rompecabezas llegó a las manos de un par de hermanos, el cual al ser armado les concederá un deseo o eso es lo que ellos piensan, una gran aventura está por comenzar, misterio amistad y algo de humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Percepción extrasensorial**

**Yugioh! No me pertenece… **aunque me gustaría.

Entre "-" son pensamientos, (-) son aclaraciones

Capitulo 1:

Los hermanos Motou están cumpliendo años, Yami, el mayor cumple 8, pero es maduro para su edad y Yugi, el pequeño consentido de su hermano cumple 7, los dos habían nacido el mismo día del mismo mes, cosa rara, pasa pocas veces, pero para su abuelo era señal de buena fortuna para los niños, esa mañana el anciano les había dado un obsequio muy especial; un rompecabezas dorado, el objeto venia en un pequeño cofre con una inscripción en jeroglíficos, la traducción que su abuelo les había dado, les hizo pensar que este artefacto les concedería un deseo.

Los pequeños Motou eran tanto iguales como diferentes, física y mentalmente, ambos tenían el cabello de tres colores y grandes ojos, los de Yugi eran violeta y le daban un toque de ternura, los de Yami eran carmesí y más definidos, dándole un aire de madurez, el menor es tierno, alegre y muy noble, Yami es más bien centrado, decidido y llega a parecer serio, pero muy afectuoso con quienes más quiere (por ahora el abuelo y Yugi).

Los padres de los niños habían muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando Yami tenía apenas 4 años, los chiquillos son bastante educados, pero aun así, de vez en cuando hacen cosas que sorprenden al abuelo como este día…

─Yami, Yugi… niños es hora del baño, vamos que después viene la fiesta ─ los niños se habían escondido en algún lugar de la casa intentando armar el rompecabezas ─ si no salen ahora y se dan un baño no habrá pastel.

Mientras los pequeños reían quedito, odiaban bañarse, les era más entretenido el rompecabezas ahora, querían su deseo y mientras más pronto mejor, así que decidieron meterse bajo la cama, ellos compartían habitación, era pequeña pero se ahorraba espacio con una litera, el espacio bajo la cama de Yugi era amplio ya que el piso tenía doble fondo, la entrada estaba bajo la cama y eso con los edredones no permitían la vista, era el castillo de Yugi, su guarida propia, tenían de todo ahí, linternas, unos cojines para descansar, algunos libros y varios juguetes.

─ Yugi pásame aquella pieza, ¿sí? ─ Los grandes ojos carmesí se esforzaban para ver donde encajaban las piezas ─ no esa no, la otra…─ pero el menor le había dado la que no era.

─ Hermano intenta con esta, por favor ─ Yami tomó la pieza, la miro un momento y asintió colocándola.

─ Lo vez… te dije que serviría ─ rió el pequeño, Yami estaba sorprendido.

─ Vaya, en verdad eres bueno para los rompecabezas.

─ No es para tanto, tu eres el mejor con los acertijos ─ Yugi estaba rojo, no le gustaba que su hermano lo elogiara, lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

─ Yugi, ya me dio sed, ¿quieres algo de beber? ─ el mayor hizo ademán de salir pero Yugi lo detuvo.

─ No Yami, voy yo, soy más pequeño y rápido, tú sigue armándolo, pero déjame unas piezas, por fis ─ El pequeño salió del escondite dejando a Yami oculto.

─ Bien, pero ten cuidado con el abuelo, que no te vea o nos bañará ─ Yugi asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la alcoba a hurtadillas, uno minutos después se escuchó el grito del pequeño desde la cocina, al oírlo Yami salió disparado del escondite en busca de su hermanito, al terminar de bajar las escaleras su abuelo lo atrapo con un brazo, mientras que en el otro, Yugi de cabeza luchaba por zafarse ─ ¡Abuelo suéltanos!

─Muy bien pequeños traviesos, se acabó el tiempo de jugar, es hora del baño… estuvieron mucho tiempo escondidos, son más de las nueve, ya es tarde y mañana tienen escuela ─ El anciano los subió y los metió al baño.

─ Ustedes dos no saldrán de aquí hasta que estén limpios, les traeré sus pijamas y luego bajaremos a merendar pastel con chocolate caliente, hace frio afuera y anunciaron tormenta para esta noche ─Yugi trago saliva, Yami se dio cuenta, sabía que a su hermanito no le gustaban las tormentas, sonrió, sabía qué hacer para animarlo.

─ Qué más da, ya nos atrapó… Yugi ¿una guerra de piratas? ─ el pequeño saltó feliz ─¡Siiii vamos!

Minutos después…

─ Arg! Marinero de agua dulce… el tesoro será mío, soy el mejor pirata de todos los tiempos y tu capitán ojotes, caminaras por el tablón ─ los niños estaban entretenidos en la enorme bañera.

─ Claro que no, capitán barbota, el tesoro es para mí, arg, tus barbas están sucias, me recuerdas a Santa Claus, yo te las limpiare ─ Yami se había hecho una barba de espuma y Yugi le arrojó agua a la cara deshaciéndola ─ Jajaja, tu barba estaba tan sucia que se deshizo con el agua jajaja.

Yami fingió molestia ─ Ah, malvado capitán ojotes… sufrirá por lo que me ha hecho, jeje toma esto ─ Yami salpicó también a Yugi y allí comenzó una guerra de agua ─ preparen los cañones… fuego a discreción.

Rato después, los niños salían agotados del baño pero muy felices, Yami había logrado distraer a su hermanito de la tormenta, al menos por unos minutos, después ya vería que hacer, afuera llovía a cantaros y el viento soplaba fuerte; una vez cambiados y cuando el abuelo termino de limpiar el baño, los tres bajaron a la cocina, un enorme pastel de dos sabores distintos estaba en el centro de la mesa esperando por los invitados de honor, el abuelo coloco una velita con el número 8 y al otro lado una con el 7 y las encendió.

─ Bien pequeños, pidan un deseo y apaguen las velitas ─ Los niños se miraron, lo único que querían en ese momento era poder terminar el rompecabezas y eso fue lo que pidieron, soplaron las velas pero al momento de apagarse un estruendo llenó la casa y las luces se fueron, los niños se abrazaron alterados.

─Tranquilos hijos, solo es la tormenta, pasará pronto, ¿saben que quiere decir esto?... Sus deseos se harán realidad, ya sabía yo que ustedes son unos niños muy especiales…─ en ese momento la luz volvió, afuera seguía lloviendo, los truenos habían parado pero los relámpagos seguían, era una noche muy extraña ─ ¿lo ven?, ya regresó la luz.

El abuelo partió el pastel, sirvió chocolate y les dio una rebanada a cada quien, al terminar los niños corrieron al castillo de Yugi a terminar su proyecto.

Estaban a punto de terminar, solo faltaba la última pieza, la cual tenía un extraño ojo dibujado en relieve, el artefacto tenía forma de pirámide invertida, se veía extraño pero a los niños les gustaba.

─ Muy bien hermanito ─ suspiró Yami ─ ya es hora, esta es la última pieza, la pondremos los dos al mismo tiempo, así que tenemos que pensar nuestro deseo y pedirlo como dijo el abuelo, con todo el corazón.─ Yugi estaba feliz al fin su deseo sería real, los niños tomaron la pieza y cerraron los ojos.

Deseo de Yami: "Lo único que deseo es ser muy fuerte para poder cuidar de mi hermanito y protegerlo de cualquier cosa, porque no quiero perderlo a él también."

Deseo de Yugi: "Mi deseo es tener un gran amigo además de mi hermano, porque él es el único que siempre está conmigo… deseo un amigo para que ya no estemos solos nunca más"

Encajaron la pieza en el rompecabezas piramidal y mientras abrían los ojos, una luz ilumino toda la habitación cegando a los pequeños, al momento en la frente de Yami se dibujaba una especie de estrella y en la de Yugi aparecía un ojo similar al del rompecabezas para desaparecer junto con la luz, los niños se asustaron un poco, pero se tranquilizaron al pensar que tal vez había sido un relámpago, luego de eso se fueron a dormir, afuera la tormenta iba disminuyendo.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol iluminaba el cielo, aun así el viento soplaba frío, era un clima poco extraño para estar en otoño, pero se compensaba ya que así el sol no quemaría demasiado, los niños ya estaban listos para la escuela, Yami había decidido que Yugi llevara el rompecabezas al cuello cuando el abuelo les dijo que el dibujo era algo así como un ojo vigía, Yami pensó que serviría para proteger a Yugi de alguna forma, así los niños iban juntos rumbo a la escuela, esa mañana varias cosas parecían distraer al más pequeño, Yugi a veces se quedaba de pie mirando sonriente algún sitio durante mucho tiempo, esto molestaba a Yami.

─Vámonos hermanito, llegaremos tarde y ya sabes lo que pasará si llegamos tarde. ─ El menor parecía no prestarle atención y Yami tenía que regresar por él y llevarlo de la mano.

─ Si llegamos tarde y Ushio nos ve, nos va a golpear y ninguno de los dos queremos eso ¿o sí? ─ Yugi negó con la cabeza pero aún estaba distraído.

Al llegar a la escuela se separaron en el pasillo de siempre, cerca de las escaleras de la segunda planta, ya que los grados de primero en adelante quedaban en el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso, porque el primero lo ocupaban los baños, el gimnasio, la enfermería y la oficina del director; Yugi parecía en otro mundo, era raro para su hermano verlo así, pero el timbrado estaba cerca y tenía que irse, su salón que quedaba en el tercer nivel, Yami subió dejando a Yugi al pie de las escaleras y entro al aula; en seguida se dejó escuchar el timbre de entrada.

─ Hola soy Yugi… si, ya estoy solo… no, es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho… ¿lo dices en serio?, Ya verás, te va a caer bien en cuanto te lo presente jejeje ─ el pequeñín se encontraba solo en el pasillo cuando una sombra se paró detrás de él jalándolo hacia el hueco de las escaleras.

─ Ushio déjame por favor, no te he hecho nada…─ el enorme chico lo levanto del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo más a las escaleras.

─ Vaya, pero si es el ratoncillo Motou, ¿dónde dejaste al escolta de bolsillo?... Bah, no habrá problema entonces si no hay testigos ─ Ushio estaba a punto de dejarlo caer cuando sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en el hombro, bajó a Yugi para darse vuelta y en ese momento algo lo empujo, el chico rodó hasta llegar al primer piso, el pequeñín gritó al verlo caer.

Abajo Ushio estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse, los que escucharon el grito salieron para ver la escena, Yami que reconoció la voz de Yugi, salió corriendo al oír que unos decían que alguien había caído por las escaleras, al asomarse vio a su hermanito llorando y corrió hacia él, abajo Ushio no dejaba de gritar que Yugi lo había empujado, el director los mando a llamar a su oficina, mientras la enfermera se llevaba a Ushio.

─ Dime Yugi ¿es cierto que empujaste a Ushio por las escaleras? ─ El director era un anciano estricto pero muy justo y conocía bien a los hermanos ya que era un viejo amigo de la familia.

Fue Yami quien contestó ─ Por supuesto que no, Yugi es incapaz de hacer algo así señor director, usted lo sabe ─ el director miró a Yugi quien seguía llorando, estaba a punto de responder cuando entro la enfermera con Ushio.

─ Aquí esta director, no tiene nada salvo unos cuantos raspones y magulladuras, pero si me lo pregunta a mí… Señor, yo diría que este muchachito se lo tiene bien merecido, no sabe a cuantos pequeños he atendido gracias a este patán y dudo mucho que el pequeño Motou haya podido empujarlo, es cuestión de fuerza y Yugi es demasiado pequeño para empujar a un gorila como Ushio, quien ya debería estar en cuarto grado, pero aún sigue en segundo molestando a los más jóvenes ─ La enfermera era una mujer muy bonita y era la madre de Ushio, era muy amable, le caían bien los hermanos Motou y no le gustaba que su hijo fuera un bravucón, así que usaba cada oportunidad para llamarle la atención.

─ Muy bien señora, lo tendré en cuenta, pero al ser Yugi el único testigo de lo que ocurrió y ya que no quiere hablar, me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarlo… lo siento mucho hijo, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí una hora después de clases para limpiar tu salón durante toda la semana, llamaré a su abuelo para avisarle y en cuanto a ti Yami, si quieres podrás quedarte a esperarlo, pero no debes ayudarle, estaré vigilando, entendido.─ A los hermanos no les quedo de otra más que aceptar, la enfermera estaba molesta por el castigo del pequeño, así que se retiró llevándose a su hijo de la oreja, ella sabía que Ushio había comenzado todo eso, así que lo castigaría en casa más tarde.─ pueden retirarse a sus clases.

Los niños salieron de la oficina, Yugi seguía inquieto, su hermano intento tranquilizarlo pero él no se dejó y se fue a su aula, Yami solo suspiró y regreso a clases.

Durante el receso, el mayor buscaba a su hermanito, pero este estaba bastante alejado de los demás.

─ Oye, gracias por ayudarme allá dentro, pero, porque me dijiste que no podía hablarles de ti… ¿Qué no me creerían?, Mi hermano si lo haría… sí, estoy molesto… de acuerdo, ya no me enojare si dejas de decir cosas feas de Yami… Hey es verdad, aun no me dices tu nombre… mucho gusto Joey jejeje… no, no me importa lo que seas ─ en la frente de Yugi se dibujó de nuevo el ojo y el rompecabezas brilló, de pronto se formó la silueta de un niño más alto que Yugi, más o menos de la misma edad de su hermano, de cabello rubio y ojos miel, este estaba feliz, por fin alguien podía verlo y hablar con él después de tanto tiempo.

─ Dime Yugi, ¿por qué no te defendiste?, Si quieres te puedo enseñar algunos trucos, así ya no te tomará por sorpresa ese gigantón… además siempre hablas maravillas de ese tal Yami, ¿seguro que le agradaré?

─ No hace falta Joey, no te preocupes por mí… y pues mi hermano es muy amable, no habrá problema eres simpático, te apuesto a que le caerás bien en seguida.

Lejos de ahí, al otro lado del patio, la estrella aparecía en la frente de Yami y supo en seguida donde encontrar a Yugi, al llegar vio a su hermanito platicando con otro niño, esto lo sorprendió, por lo regular Yugi es muy sociable, pero nadie quiere estar cerca de él por alguna razón.

─Yugi, con que aquí estabas, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?... Hola soy Yami. ─ Yami estaba feliz de que Yugi conviviera con otras personas.

─Soy Joey, Yugi se la pasa hablando mucho de ti, debe ser genial tener un hermano mayor… pero dime una cosa ¿dónde estabas cuando el gigantón estuvo a punto de matarlo? De no haber estado yo ahí, ese animal habría tirado a tu hermanito por el pozo de la escalera y tal vez ya estaría en el más allá y tú y yo estaríamos llorando, yo aún varado aquí en este mundo y tu sufriendo por su perdida… ─ Joey tomó aire para continuar pero la cara de preocupación de Yugi le sugirió que no continuara.

─ Bueno y tú quien te crees para hablarme así, apenas nos conocemos… E- espera, ¿Cómo que varado aun en este mundo, a que te refieres? ─Yami se puso blanco, Yugi y Joey solo sonreían.

─ Hermano, tengo muchas cosas que decirte ─ Yugi estaba emocionado ─ Joey es un espíritu atorado en esta dimensión y… ─ Yami respingó en su lugar al oírlo y pidió que se detuviera.

─ Espera Yugi, no estoy entendiendo nada, sin ofender Joey, pero si eres un espíritu ¿cómo es posible que te podamos ver?, Y ¿Cómo es que eso no te asusta Yugi? ─ el menor parpadeo un par de veces luego rió.

─ Joey es mi deseo, yo le pedí al rompecabezas un amigo para que ya no estuviéramos solos y el rompecabezas me lo cumplió.─ Yami trago saliva, "¿Cómo, es posible que el rompecabezas le haya concedido un amigo fantasma tan bocón, no espera, como es posible que mi hermanito sea taaan ingenuo?" pensó nervioso.

─ Yugi tiene razón, él y yo somos buenos amigos, pero bueno… es que, no estoy solo en este lugar… ─ Joey rascó su nuca ─ tan solo en esta escuela hay otros dos espíritus, si quieren se los presentaré, Tristán debe estar en el gimnasio a esta hora y Tea, creo que ella está en el techo, por lo regular yo estoy en la cafetería, me gusta el olor de la comida, pero creo que eso terminó ahora que tenemos amigos con pulso…

─ ¿Porque a mí? ─ a Yami le estaba viniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el rubio hablaba demasiado, pero en el fondo era agradable y tal vez podría aguantarlo una temporada, pero ahora resultaba que habían más y para colmo no sabía cómo serían, ya estaba pensando lo peor, pero si Yugi los quería ver, no tendría opción.

─ Hermano, ¿podemos conocerlos? Por fis, por fis ¿sí?... Joey dice que han estado solos por mucho tiempo ─ Yami asintió, como podría negarle algo a Yugi, sonrió al verlo saltar de alegría ─ gracias Yami, eres lo máximo hermano.

El rubio los guió hasta la entrada de emergencia del gimnasio, entraron con cuidado, las luces estaban encendidas siempre ya que el lugar era oscuro, fue Joey quien habló.

─Tristán, adivina que… traigo compañía ─ de un rincón salía un niño castaño con corte cuadrado más alto que Joey, se veía rudo.

─Ay, no ¿otros fantasmas? Joey ya no cabemos en esta escuela ─ el castaño se apareció frente a los hermanos, Yugi retrocedió un par de pasos, Yami se puso frente a él para protegerlo del nuevo espíritu, la estrella en su frente se ilumino y su sombra se extendió hasta los pies del castaño, de allí se formó un agujero que intentó absorberlo, pero no le pasó nada, Tristán al darse cuenta pareció quedarse pensativo.

─ Interesante… eso es algo que nunca he visto.

─Tristán, ellos son Yami Motou y su hermanito Yugi y no son fantasmas…─ aclaró Joey.

─ Lo que Casper el fantasma amigable dice es cierto, no somos espíritus y no queremos lastimarlos.─ Intervino Yami.

─ Pues tu sombra dice lo contrario ─ el mayor de los hermanos parecía confundido ─ ¿no te diste cuenta?, Tu sombra intento tragarme vivo… bueno no vivo, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.─ Yami no parecía entender, Tristán se desesperó, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Yugi intervino.

─ Hermano, mira…─ Yugi señalo el suelo, fue cuando Yami se dio cuenta, en verdad su sombra se había movido y formaba un hoyo en el piso debajo del castaño.

─ Wow, pero ¿cómo hice eso?…─ Tristán desapareció y reapareció junto al más pequeño del grupo, Yugi le sonrió y se presentó, no había miedo en él, esto sorprendió a Tristán, pero enseguida le sonrió, los "gemelitos" le cayeron bien.

─ Ustedes dos son sorprendentes, nunca he conocido a un humano que sea capaz de vernos o de desaparecernos, pero ustedes pueden hacerlo, ire por Tea, ella tiene que verlos, espérenme aquí ─ Se esfumó y unos segundos después regresó con una niña de ojos azules y castaña.

─ Hola… Wow gemelos, Son tan lindos y adorables, el más pequeño es una monada, parece bebé y el más alto se ve tan gracioso, ¿Joey es cierto lo que dijo Tristán, nos pueden ver? ─ Preguntó la niña, Joey asintió con una sonrisa burlona, los hermanos la veían raro, pero Yami tenía una venita en la frente.

─ Claro Tea y también nos pueden escuchar, por cierto deberías pedirles una disculpa, en especial a Yami, no creo que le guste que le digan lindo, adorable o gracioso. ─ La niña enrojeció no sabía que la podrían oír, Yugi y Joey estallaron en risas, luego le siguió Tristán, Yami estaba algo furioso.

─ Ya, no se rían, no saben que es de mala educación burlarse de las niñas… que malos.─ La pequeña castaña hizo un puchero y se dio la vuelta ─ lo lamento, no era mi intención decirles lindos pero lo son, en especial el pequeño, se ve taaan tierno con esos ojotes, "me dan ganas de abrazarlos y sacarlos a pasear en cochecito"─ dio la vuelta otra vez y se acercó a los hermanos ─ nunca en la vida había conocido unos gemelos y mucho menos con la habilidad de ver espíritus… es como un superpoder.

─ ¿Súper poder?, Bueno "quizá el rompecabezas también cumplió mi deseo" eso debe ser…─ Yami sonrió al pensar en eso, pero luego protestó ─ un momento, lo siento Tea, pero no somos gemelos, bueno nacimos el mismo día pero soy mayor por un año…

─ Es cierto, Yami tiene ocho años y yo tengo siete, recién los cumplimos ayer. ─ Finalizó Yugi.

─ Sí, pero en lo que debemos pensar ahora es qué vamos a hacer con los poderes que tenemos, Yugi ─ el mayor de los Motou se quedó pensando.

─ Fácil hermano, de acuerdo al código Henshin Hero (de superhéroes), debemos ayudar a quien nos necesite, pero… ¿Cómo sabremos quién nos necesita? ─ Preguntó Yugi, a Tristán se le ocurrió algo.

─ Tal vez puedan usar sus poderes para atrapar fantasmas malos y ayudar a los perdidos como nosotros, yo sé de alguien que les puede ayudar…─ dijo Tristán pero antes de que pudiera decirlo el timbre sonó dando por terminado el recreo.

─ No puede ser… bien, deben volver a clase, es un gusto conocerlos, nos veremos en el parque al terminar la escuela para acabar la charla.

─ Lo siento pero tendrá que ser una hora después, castigaron a mi hermanito y tiene que limpiar su salón.

─ No se preocupen nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo ─ dijo el castaño y con esto desapareció dejando a los hermanos con Joey y Tea, esta se despidió con una sonrisa para volver al techo.

─ Los acompañaré a sus salones, no quiero que ese orangután subdesarrollado los atrape, síganme, sé por dónde llagarán más rápido ─ Joey los guio hacia un armario, en la parte de arriba les mostró un ducto de ventilación.

─ Sigan derecho por ahí y llegarán directo al primer descanso de las escaleras, con eso estarán a medio camino y evitarán toparse con Ushio, los ha estado buscando para vengarse, los estaré esperando allá ─ los hermanos le agradecieron y entraron al ducto, Yugi seguía a su hermano de cerca, no quería perderse; poco después los niños salieron justo donde el rubio les había dicho y ahí estaba él.

─ No hay moros en la costa, pueden salir, Yami me quedaré con Yugi porque él tiene a ese matón como compañero.

─ De acuerdo, cuídalo mucho porque si algo le pasa a mi hermanito, te desapareceré, ¿entendido? ─ Lo amenazó Yami, el rubio asintió un poco temeroso ─ nos vemos después, cuídate Yugi ─ con esto se retiró.

─ ¿Crees que me desaparecerá en serio? ─ preguntó el rubio, Yugi le sonrió.

─ No, mi hermano solo bromeaba, tal vez solo te mire feo…─ Joey suspiró más tranquilo ─ pero no lo subestimes, créeme que cuando hace eso es aterrador, pareciera que todo el mundo se oscurece y solo se pueden ver sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad ─ Yugi hablaba en tono tétrico ─ hace dos años, hizo eso con un niño del parque que me había empujado, tiempo después supimos que tenía pesadillas sobre eso y creo que aun las tiene. ─ Joey lo tomó muy mal al principio, pero que mas daba ya está muerto ¿no?

─ De acuerdo, será mejor que entremos ─ Yugi asintió feliz y ambos se fueron.

El resto de las clases pasaron por suerte rápidamente, y aunque Ushio intento varias veces hostigar a Yugi, no pudo, el autoproclamado espíritu guardián de este se lo impidió, el timbre de salida sonó y los niños salieron disparados a sus casas, todos menos Yami y Yugi quien debía cumplir con el castigo, Joey decidió quedarse también, un poco de ayuda invisible no les caería mal, el director entró al salón y le indico a Yami que esperara afuera mientras Yugi limpiaba, el salón de clases no era muy grande pero los alumnos de 2do grado eran muy sucios, el trabajo de Yugi consistiría en barrer, recoger la basura y fregar el piso, cuando el director salió para hacer una llamada a su oficina, le pidió a Yami que lo acompañara, fue cuando Joey se apareció.

─ Vaya, creí que el anciano nunca se iría, no te preocupes Yu, me encargaré de levantar la basura y ponerla en el basurero y así tu solo tendrás que fregar el piso ─ en el lugar se formó un pequeño torbellino que recogió la basura metiéndola al contenedor.

─ Vaya, eso fue asombroso, ¿todos los espíritus pueden hacer esas cosas? ─ Yugi pasaba el trapeador mientras conversaban, cuando el director regresó con Yami, se sorprendió.

─ Es imposible que hayas echo todo esto tan rápido… pero al menos sé que no tuviste ayuda ya que tu hermano estaba conmigo…─ Yami y Yugi sonreían mientras el director inspeccionaba su trabajo ─ muy bien Yugi, como cumpliste el castigo a la perfección, te lo levantaré, eres libre, váyanse ya y no se metan en más problemas.

Los niños salieron felices de la escuela, gracias a Joey, Yugi se había librado del injusto castigo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Mis agradecimientos por haber esperado taaaanto tiempo, a que esta loquita se recuperara de su horrible enfermedad, aunque todavía no estoy libre de esta y para colmo las clases ya comenzaron y me estarán trayendo la tarea a casa ¡ES HORRIBLE!... así que buscaré tiempo para terminar y subir el resto de los capítulos; quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas… pero no sean tan crueles, que me pega la tembladera y ¡Aun soy nueva en esto, por fis!


	2. Chapter 2

Entre "-" son pensamientos, (-) son aclaraciones y en _/cursiva/_ susurros… como ya dije, **Yugioh! No me pertenece** y sin más que agregar… Arg, Avante!

**Capitulo 2:**

En el parque de Ciudad Domino, en un sitio alejado de las áreas de juego, una junta fantasmagórica se llevaba a cabo…

─ Que bueno que llegaron, ya dudábamos que fueran a venir ─ Yami entrecerró los ojos, (no tardaron casi nada) Tristán los estaba molestando.

─ Tristán, ya déjalo si no quieres tener pesadillas… ─ Joey se había dado cuenta de la actitud del oji-rojo y decidió advertirle al castaño.

─ Es cierto, no los molestes, ya somos amigos ¿no?... ─ intervino Tea.

─ Bien vamos al grano Tristán, dinos ¿quién era la persona de que nos hablabas? ─ Yami ya comenzaba a desesperase.

─ Tranquilízate, es una mujer, su nombre es Ishizu Ishtar, tiene una tienda de misterios… ya saben de esas raras.

─ Yo la he visto… ─ Yugi saltó en su lugar para llamar la atención ─ es un lugar extraño, parece librería pero dicen que está llena de cosas tétricas, el abuelo y yo pasamos a veces por enfrente.

─ ¿Entonces te ha visto?... no sé si sea algo bueno o malo ─ Tristán estaba pensativo ─ aun así vale la pena saberlo, ella también puede vernos y escucharnos, les será de mucha ayuda y de paso a nosotros…

Yugi estaba algo asustado, sería la primera vez que entraría a ese lugar, pero eso mismo lo emocionaba, Yami se encontraba más serio, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que podría pasar, que tal que aquella mujer no quisiera ayudar o si era una loca que se creía espiritista… Yami suspiro, que mas quedaba, si no era de ayuda, ellos mismos podrían buscar una manera ¿o no?

─ Bien, díganos por donde queda y nosotros la buscaremos…

─ Pero Yami, ¿aun no confías en nosotros? ─ Joey tuvo que meterse ya que al parecer, Yami no estaba muy seguro de Tristán, Yugi se le quedo viendo.

─ ¿Hermano que te pasa?... ¿es cierto lo que dice Joey? ─ El mayor negó.

─ Nada de eso hermanito, es solo la costumbre, estuvimos tanto tiempo solos tu y yo que no me fije en lo que dije… como sea ¿nos vamos chicos? ─ Yami sonrió para demostrar que decía la verdad.

Una vez arreglado el asunto, los pequeños espíritus guiaron a los hermanos al local, no era muy lejos del parque y quedaba cerca del centro; como Yugi había indicado, por fuera parecía una librería ya que por el aparador se alcanzaba a observar estantes llenos de libros, pero al entrar quedaron petrificados, había cientos de objetos extraños, desde velas y estatuillas hasta instrumentos de tortura, los pequeños tragaron en seco, incluso Yami tuvo que cubrir los ojos de Yugi para poder pasar frente a una cabeza encogida, Tristán hiso lo mismo con Tea, mientras Joey se acercaba al objeto con curiosidad, incluso intento tocarlo.

─ Yo no haría eso si fuera tu ─ una voz femenina lo reprendió desde el fondo del local ─ es muy antiguo y no me quiero arriesgar a que lo destruyas, como lo hiciste con el amuleto de pata de mono el mes pasado Joey… ─ la mujer salió de detrás de una cortina, dándoles la bienvenida a los niños.

─ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ─ pregunto al ver a los hermanitos ─ déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar… pero, ese es el rompecabezas del milenio, ¿es posible que lo hayas armado pequeñito?... ─ Yugi se puso rojo al verse observado por la joven.

─ P-pues sí, mi hermano Yami y yo lo armamos, fue un regalo de nuestro abuelito.

─ Si señorita, el abuelo nos lo obsequio de cumpleaños ayer y lo armamos entre los dos anoche…

─ ¿Anoche?, vaya no creí que un par de niños tuvieran tal habilidad… Les explicaré, ese rompecabezas tiene una facultad, le permite al usuario detectar las cartas de los Dioses egipcios y controlarlos, además de poder liberar las almas encerradas y de controlar los juegos de las sombras, no solo eso, también tiene el poder de exiliar las almas malvadas al reino de las sombras y por último, el rompecabezas brinda protección al portador cuando es atacado tanto física como mentalmente… ─ los niños la miraron sorprendidos, en especial Yami ya que Yugi había entendido muy poco.

─ Entonces eso hace, wow así podremos ayudar a los chicos, hermanito… solo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

─ Porque yo también tengo un artículo del milenio ─ dijo acercando su mano a su cuello para mostrarles un collar ─ ¿lo ven?, este es el collar del milenio, miren el ojo en el centro, se parece al de su rompecabezas, en total son 7 artículos, cada uno tiene poderes únicos pero a su vez comparten tres poderes en común, que son el poder de acceder al juego de las sombras, convocar el reino de las sombras y el poder de ver espíritus…

─ ¿Y qué hace su collar señorita? ─ Yugi preguntó mientras se acercaba para ver de cerca el collar ─ dijo que cada uno tenía un poder único… ─ Ishizu le acarició el cabello.

─ Así es, este collar me permite ver a través del tiempo, ya sea el pasado o el futuro, y déjenme decirles que ustedes dos serán unos muchachitos muy apuestos, en especial tu Yami, tu seriedad te hará un imán de chicas, en cuanto a ti pequeño Yugi no te quedaras atrás, tu carácter optimista y dulce te hará de un club de fans… ah, sí y también tendrán muchos desafíos como espiritistas ─ finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras los hermanitos enrojecían por lo que había dicho.

Los pequeños espíritus se reunieron en un rincón para discutir sobre lo que escuchaban, mientras Ishizu le explicaba todo a los hermanitos.

─ Aunque aún tienen que aprender a utilizar su poderes, déjenme verlos, necesito saber que sellos tienen ─ Ishizu tomó el rompecabezas y lo acerco a su collar, al hacerlo el rompecabezas brilló y las marcas aparecieron en la frente de Yami y Yugi ─ interesante, Yami tienes el sello de oricalcos, cualquier espíritu que se enfrente a ti será enviado al reino de las sombras, pero debes tener cuidado de no usarlo con humanos, a no ser que estos estén poseídos… ya que así el alma malvada se perderá y la persona estará a salvo ─ luego Ishizu se dirigió al menor de los dos ─ y tu Yugi, tienes el ojo de Horus, es lo que le permite a ambos percibir espíritus y no solo eso, actúa como protección como ya se los había indicado ─ de repente el ojo de Horus titiló ─ vaya, hay algo más, pero no sé que es, el rompecabezas me está impidiendo verlo.

─ ¿Es algo bueno o malo? ─ Yugi la miraba inquieto, Yami se sentía igual, era una extraña sensación de preocupación.

─ No lo sé Yugi, supongo que debe ser algo bueno, ya que no percibo que su futuro cambie ─ Yugi se tranquilizó ─ Una última cosa, se trata de las cartas de dioses egipcios, en total son tres, deberán buscarlas ya que les serán de mucha utilidad, en su senda podrían encontrarse con espectros y esas cosas son peligrosas, el sello que tiene Yami los puede eliminar mientras que el de Yugi los protege pero necesitarán de las cartas ya que dudo que los espectros se vayan sin pelear, eso es todo por ahora, el camino es muy largo pequeños.

─ ¿Es necesario que seamos nosotros? ¿No hay alguien más? ─ preguntó Yugi, Ishizu negó con la cabeza.

─ No pequeños, solamente ustedes, el rompecabezas los ha elegido y no pueden ir en su contra… Por cierto, deberán practicar, si tienen alguna duda pueden venir a verme, las puertas de mi local están siempre abiertas para ustedes, los ayudaré tanto como pueda.

─ Muchas gracias señorita ─ dijo Yami.

─ Si, pero practicar que… no lo entiendo ─ Yugi se veía bastante confundido.

─ Pues sus dones Yugi, Yami deberá practicar para convocar el reino de las sombras, pero ahora lo más importante es que encuentren las cartas, para que puedan pelear mediante el juego de sombras, en cuanto a ti Yugi, deberás aprender a usar el rompecabezas ya que este te ha escogido como su portador principal; el rompecabezas del milenio necesita de tu energía para poder funcionar, claro tu hermano te puede ayudar, es cuestión de concentración… ─ de un momento a otro Ishizu cambio de gesto a uno molesto ─ y ustedes que rayos hacen ─ dijo mirando a Joey, Tea y Tristán ─ ¡JOEY TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS NADA! ─ Ishizu estaba histérica, Joey había tomado la cabeza encogida para jugar, mientras Tea y Tristán intentaban quitársela.

─ ¡CHICOS YA BASTA, PODRIAN ROMPER ALGO! ─ Yami y Yugi habían gritado al mismo tiempo, era algo sorprendente ya que se habían coordinado hasta para moverse ─ que extraño.

Luego de una reprimenda hacia los fantasmillas por parte de la joven Ishtar, los chicos decidieron volver al parque, aun era medio día y tenían que asimilar lo escuchado, las cartas de dioses egipcios, el juego de las sombras, el reino de las sombras.

─ Ja, y creí que ver fantasmas era extraño, ahora resulta que debemos enfrentarnos a espíritus malignos, practicar sobre el juego de las sombras y buscar unas cartas misteriosas ─ Yami rascaba su cabeza, era mucho lo que tendrían que hacer y donde comenzarían a buscar las dichosas cartas de dioses egipcios, por si fuera poco Yugi parecía estar igual o peor que en la mañana, ya que notó que nuevamente se quedaba distraído en cualquier lado.

─ ¿Yugi que te ocurre?... ─ Yami se le acercó ─ Tierra a Yugi, ¿me escuchas hermanito? ─ Joey, Tea y Tristán hicieron lo mismo.

─ Ahh, Yami perdón, ¿los viste?... ─ Yugi señalo unos árboles al fondo ─ tras los arboles, ellos se ocultaron tras los arboles…

─ ¿Quienes? ─ Joey y Tristán fueron a investigar el lugar pero no vieron nada ─ Yugi ahí no hay nadie.

─ Pero estoy seguro de que los vi, hermano nos han estado siguiendo desde la mañana… no se quienes son, apenas y se dejan ver, pero estoy seguro de que son los mismos… creo que te tienen miedo… no, más bien nervios.

Esto era algo extraño, incluso con el poder del rompecabezas Yugi no era capaz de verlos bien y Yami ni siquiera los veía.

─ "Esto está mal" Yugi dame la mano, debemos irnos ─ Yami sujetó a Yugi, le angustiaba pensar que esos seres pudieran ser espectros ─ ¿chicos nos acompañan a casa? "Solo espero que el rompecabezas nos proteja, ojalá no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque si es así será mejor que comencemos la búsqueda".

─ No hay problema Yami, los acompañaremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario ─ dijo Joey con su ya típico tono alegre.

─ Claro, denlo por hecho, no por nada nos caen bien ─ fue Tristán quien hablo mientras la única niña del grupo les sonreía.

─ Bien dicho Tris, al infinito y mas allá…

─ Pero no vamos tan lejos Joey, solo iremos a casa ¿verdad hermano? ─ Yami asintió sonriente, le hacía sentir mejor que en esos momentos su hermanito no notara el peligro, pero estaría más que dispuesto a luchar si una de esas cosas intentaba acercárseles siquiera.

─ Como sea, vámonos y no le cuentes nada al abuelo, esto será nuestro secreto hermanito, no creo que el abuelo pueda ver a los chicos aun si le dijéramos… ─ Yugi asintió ─ además tenemos tarea que hacer.

─ Pero hermano, es viernes… ─ replicó Yugi y así todos tomaron camino a la casa de los hermanos.

Saliendo de la arboleda hacia la zona de juegos, se toparon con quien menos querían ver en esos momentos, la pesadilla viviente de Yugi y todo primer y segundo grado de primaria… Ushio… la mole humana de 10 años avanzaba a zancadas hacia los hermanos, por su parte Yami ocultaba a Yugi tras de sí y Joey junto a Tristán y Tea los cubrían, eran invisibles pero tenían sus habilidades y les serían de mucha ayuda.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿a quienes tenemos aquí?... pero sí son el ratoncillo y su escolta de bolsillo, no esperaba topármelos aquí, pero ya que están presentes me vengaré por lo de la mañana ─ el gorila empujó a Yami a un lado para tomar a Yugi del cuello de la camiseta, Yami en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo y con una seña les dijo a los tres espíritus que no intervinieran.

─ ¡OYE TU, ENORME PEDAZO DE CERDO, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANITO O TE LAS VERAS MUY NEGRAS!…

─ A si, ¿con quién, contigo?... ─ Ushio levanto también a Yami con su otra mano, los fantasmitas estaban por atacar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

─ Claro que no, conmigo… ¡Tetsu Ushio, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de meterte en problemas, jovencito?, baja en este instante a los niños, si no quieres que te castigue por un año! ─ La madre de Ushio lo había estado buscando por todo el parque, el grito de Yami la guió al lugar y al ver la escena simplemente intervino.

─ P-pero mamá, yo solo estaba jugando, no, no espera por favor… ellos fueron los que empezaron yo solo me defendía, mamá… ─ la mujer llevaba a su hijo de la oreja, mientras este intentaba soltarse sin suerte.

─ Genial, esa señora sí que da miedo, cuando sea grande quisiera ser como ella… bueno, habría querido serlo, jeje. ─ rió Tea.

─ Jamás habría pasado…

─ ¡¿QUE RAYOS DIJISTE, JOEY!? ─ El rubio se ocultó detrás de Tristán.

─ Quise decir que no habrías podido ser como ella, porque eres mucho mejor… ─ Tea sonrió con la respuesta y los demás rieron.

─ Fue una fortuna que la señora Tetsu estuviera cerca ¿no hermanito? ─ suspiró ─ bien ya vámonos chicos, el abuelo debe estarse preguntando porque no llegamos…

Mientras tanto en la tienda de misterios, Ishizu intentaba ver acerca del suceso de minutos atrás con Yugi… ─ Ese brillo, que será, Yugi… ─ en ese momento una especie de flecha dorada pasó casi rozando su cara para incrustarse en el muro que estaba frente a ella ─ ¡¿Qué rayos?!... Malik, Marik, crezcan ya, tienen 10 años y el cetro del milenio no es un juguete, podrían haberme matado… ─ la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe mientras Ishizu se volvía hacia un par de niños casi idénticos.

─ Lo sentimos hermana, fue Malik, quería quitarme el cetro ─ dijo uno de los bronceados niños rubios, señalando a su igual.

─ Claro que no… fue culpa tuya por no dármelo en primera… ─ respondía el otro señalando igualmente a su hermano, mientras Ishizu quitaba el cetro del muro para acercarse a ellos y darle a cada uno un coscorrón en la cabeza con el.

─ Par de monstruos, ¿donde esta Odión? ─ Malik, el gemelo mayor de cabello esponjado, sonrió de forma macabra.

─ Está en un mejor lugar…

─ Claro que no, no recuerdas que lo enviaste al bar de dulces porque querías un helado… ─ a Ishizu se le saltó una venita, mientras veía llegar al mayor de los Ishtar con dos conos de helado y entregárselos a los niños.

─ ODION, NO LOS DEBERIAS MIMAR!... Pero bueno, que bien que están aquí, necesito su ayuda, el rompecabezas del milenio ah aparecido, pero sus portadores aun son muy jóvenes, incluso se ven más pequeños que Malik y Marik, y tienen una responsabilidad enorme, Odión, necesitarán ayuda para emprender la búsqueda de las cartas especiales, y todavía no son capaces de controlar sus poderes, recién lo armaron…

─ ¿Quieres decir que el rompecabezas a escogido a un par de niñitos?, no puede ser… ─ Odión se quedó pensando unos instantes para responder ─ Está bien, no te preocupes Ishizu, los ayudaremos en lo que podamos ¿cierto, niños? ─ Los gemelos se miraron.

─ Si tú lo dices… ─ ambos respondieron desganados.

Mientras, los hermanos Motou ya se encontraban en casa, el abuelo se hallaba atendiendo la tienda de juegos a un costado de la casa y los hermanos jugaban con los pequeños espíritus en la sala.

─ Oigan, es cierto, Joey puede hacer tornados, ¿ustedes que hacen? ─ preguntó Yugi con ojos curiosos, Yami se les quedo viendo en espera de la respuesta.

─ Yo, pues, yo puedo mover las cosas si lo pienso, puedo mover lo que sea y arrojarlo lejos… ─ dijo Tristán mientras levantaba un poco el televisor, Yami y Yugi estaban sorprendidos.

─ Y yo puedo gritar ─ los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de explícate ─ bueno, es más bien un lamento, si los vivos lo escuchan se quedan petrificados, algunos hasta se desmayan, jeje… ¿quieren oírlo?

─ No, gracias Tea, así estamos bien, te creemos, jejeje ─ Yugi calmó a Tea, ya que esta se había enfadado por las caras de los presentes.

─ Ya es algo tarde, debemos volver a la escuela… pero si necesitan algo, solo llámennos y estaremos con ustedes en un suspiro ─ mencionó Tristán tronando los dedos, los otros dos espíritus asintieron y desaparecieron.

─ Bien Yugi, ¿quieres algo de comer?... ¿Yugi? ─ El menor nuevamente estaba distraído ─ "No otra vez" Yugi, ¿son ellos? ─ el pequeño asintió ─ Ya no los mires, ignóralos, ven conmigo. ─ Yami nuevamente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

─ ¿Yugi, lograste verlos bien?

─ No, solo veo siluetas… son dos, hablan bajito, no les entiendo.

─ Yugi no te esfuerces, hermanito… ¿Yugi? ─ la mente de Yugi estaba en otro sitio, por más que Yami lo llamara no parecía reaccionar.

─ Abuelo… abuelo… ─ Yugi podía escuchar a su hermano llamar a su abuelo, pero su voz se oía distante como con eco.

─ _/ Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano, pequeño, no te esfuerces solo te haces daño/_ ─ era la voz de una mujer.

─ _/ No te preocupes no somos malos, no los lastimaremos, es solo que nos dieron curiosidad/ _─ esta vez era un hombre.

─ ¿Quiénes son?... ¿por qué no los puedo ver?

─ _/ Eso es porque no queremos que nos veas…pero si quieres llámame, Tomo/ ─ _dijo la mujer.

─ _/ Si esas tenemos, dime Dachi, pero hagas lo que hagas no le digas a tu hermano/ _

─ ¿Por qué le temen?, el no es malo… ─ preguntó el niño.

─ _/ No es miedo pequeño, es solo que… hmmm, aquí no podemos hablar, tu hermano y tu abuelo ya vienen/_

─ _/ Nos veremos en tus sueños, ahora adiós/ _─ dijo la mujer y luego las presencias se desvanecieron dejando a Yugi confundido y semiinconsciente.

Al llegar a la cocina el abuelo y Yami se encontraron con Yugi quien estaba en una silla mirando la nada, cuando Yami lo llamó el pequeño solo lo miró y le dedico una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

─ ¡Yugi!, ¿Qué te pasa? respóndeme hijo ─ el anciano corrió hasta el niño, no tenía fiebre eso lo confortaba, Yami estaba alterado, al ver mejor al niño el abuelo se dio cuenta que solo dormía ─ Yugi… vaya, Yami cálmate, no tiene nada, solo está agotado, debieron haberse divertido mucho hoy, ho jo jo, lo llevare a su cama, ya es tarde luego de cerrar la tienda te preparare de cenar y te irás a dormir también.

─ De acuerdo… ─ asintió Yami, ya menos nervioso.

Yugi estaba en el país de los sueños, al fondo se podía escuchar una melodía, era la voz de la presencia que se hacía llamar Tomo.

_/Duerme ya, y que tengas muy buenas noches, te veo en mis sueños, duerme ya con esta dulce canción, te estaré observando con ternura, duerme ya cierra tus ojitos…/_

**WHAAAAA!...** Fin del capítulo dos, perdón por la tardanza, jeje pero ahora puedo decir que la comida del hospital sabe mucho mejor que la de mi mamá, por favor no le digan jeje, cuando pasé este capi a la compu me pareció que le faltaba algo y le sobraba mucho, asi que todavía tuve que editar (Con ayuda de mi hermana)… Por cierto, Nyaaa, muchas gracias a 3liiza luniita, a DarkYami Motou y a todos los que leen este mi loco, loco, loco fic, ya aparecerán algunos otros portadores milenarios, unos serán de ayuda y otros solamente serán molestos, Ushio seguirá intentando vengarse y Joey seguirá siendo el chico divertido… ¿Quiénes serán esos misteriosos seres que hablan con Yugi?, La verdad ni yo lo sé, bueno si lo sé pero aun no lo revelaré… Esperen el próximo capítulo, solo espero no tardarme tanto esta vez Ja-ne.


End file.
